¿Por qué a mí?
by Mizuki1255
Summary: Hinata estudia en el instituto de Konoha era una alumna ejemplar,buenos amigos,todo en su vida era perfecto hasta que llego Sasuke Uchiha para hacerle la vida imposible,¿del odio al amor hay un paso? tal vez si-UCHIHA ARROGANTE Y ENGREÍDO-o tal vez no.
1. Un mal día

Hola! Desde aqui advierto que soy nueva escribiendo asi que no soy muy buena aun, pero si tienes curiosidad por saber de que trata la historia, te invito a leer mi historia de abajo, creada, dirigida y producida por mi!

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, su creador es Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p><strong>¿Por qué a mi?<strong>

**_Un mal día_**

Una chica de cabello negro con destellos azulados y piel nívea dormía tranquilamente, la luz que entraba por la ventana enfoco directamente a su rostro y lentamente sus parpados se fueron abriendo dejando ver unos ojos color perla, con pereza giro su rostro para ver su reloj y se sobresalto al ver la hora

- ¡¿Ya son las 7:00 am? , ¡me tengo que ir en 30 minutos al instituto!– dijo parándose de golpe y corriendo al baño de su cuarto para darse una ducha.

Cuando termino de darse la ducha más rápida del mundo comenzó a vestirse con el uniforme de su instituto que consistía en una falda azul marino, una blusa blanca de manga corta, encima un saco azul marino también y una corbatita rojo oscuro. Se peino el cabello en una cola alta dejando caer su cerquillo y dos mechones a los costados, tomo su mochila y bajo las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo, estaba a punto de abrir la puerta hasta que una voz se escucho por detrás

- ¿A dónde crees que vas sin desayunar Hinata?– dijo una señora muy parecida a la nombrada

– m-mamá ehh, y-yo ya desayune y me tengo que ir ahora a-al instituto p-porque es muy t-tarde - ¡Maldición! Hace mucho que dejo de tartamudear pero ahora estaba al colapso de los nervios ¡ella era pésima para mentir!

– Hinata Hyuga ambas sabemos perfectamente que no sabes mentir – Hinata se giro y comenzó a caminar hacia el comedor, su mamá no la dejaría salir de casa sin desayunar antes. Prácticamente se devoro el desayuno y salió corriendo despidiéndose de su mamá con la mano

– Bien, aun estoy a tiempo – nadie quería llegar tarde a ese instituto porque no sabes que horrible castigo te pueda esperar, pero ella no quería averiguarlo.

Llegue justo a tiempo, voy a la ultima carpeta junto a la ventana, una carpeta individual un poco apartada de las demás, y la única carpeta junto a la de ella estaba vacía, entonces el profesor Iruka-sensei entro al aula y dijo

– Buenos días alumnos, hoy tenemos un alumno nuevo en clase – entonces un chico de cabello negro azabache y ojos del mismo color entro en el aula con mirada seria, suspiros por parte de muchas chicas no se hicieron esperar.

– El es el alumno nuevo, su nombre es Sasuke Uchiha y espero que pronto se integre a la clase, mmm… veamos en donde te puedes sentar – muchas chicas comenzaron a decir cosas como ¡aquí hay un lugar! o ¡Siéntate conmigo!, pese a que no había un lugar vacio realmente, ya que el único lugar disponible era la carpeta que estaba… a mi costado

– Haber, oh! Ahí hay un asiento vacío, junto a la señorita Hyuga – dijo señalándome, este solo asintió dirigiéndose hacia mí, en ese momento pude sentir las miradas asesinas de las chicas, trague en seco, este sería un largo día.

Sasuke-san no paraba de mirarme con el seño ligeramente fruncido, como si fuera un bicho raro, y se me comenzaba a acabar la paciencia, asi que cuando el profesor salió de salón aproveche el momento

– ¿Por qué me está mirando de esa forma? ¿Le parezco graciosa acaso? – Pregunte con un poco de molestia, entonces él me dijo

- ¿No intentaras acosarme, perseguirme, darme un beso o algo por el estilo? – qué? de que está hablando?

– ¿A qué te refieres? – la paciencia cada vez era más escasa en mi

- ¿Acaso no eres una de mis tontas e insoportables fans? – ¿ fans? Ahora sí que me confundió

– No entiendo ¿Por qué yo sería su fan? – dije tratando de no gritarle por la desesperación que tenia

– Hm ¿no es obvio? Porque todo el mundo me admira y quieren ser como yo – dijo con tono arrogante y un toque de molestia

– No me gusta que me persigan ni que me acosen todo el tiempo asi que NO LO HAGAS,solo perderías tu tiempo – continuo diciendo

– Pues parece que te gusta ser "acosado", ah y tienes razón seria perder mi tiempo – dije yo

– pues no me gusta y mas te vale que no seas una de esas locas como las todas las de este salón – dijo otra vez con ese tonito arrogante

– ¡Jamás admiraría, perseguiría y mucho menos seria fan de alguien tan arrógate y engreído como tú! – y la paciencia se acabo

– Señorita Hyuga! Tome asiento! Pero para la próxima se va a la dirección – Oh oh, el profesor ha entrado al salón y no me di cuenta, sentí la cara arder de vergüenza, tome asiento, se oían algunas risillas de mis compañeros, y al mirar a mi costado ahí estaba el, riéndose de mi ¿encima que por su culpa paso vergüenza en frente de todo el salón se ríe de mi?, pero preferí guardar silencio o si no me mandaran a la dirección y eso es lo último que quiero. Definitivamente hoy no ha sido mi mejor día, pero que digo! Aun no termina el día, tal vez mi día se ponga más horrible. La clase pasa rápidamente y cuando me doy cuenta ya es hora del almuerzo, espero que este día no valla de mal en peor.

Me siento bajo la sombra de un árbol apartado de los demás a comer una manzana y leer un buen libro, hoy no comería con mis amigos, no puedo arriesgarme a pasar otra vergüenza, es mejor ser precavida, además este lugar me traía paz y tranquilidad, nada ni nadie me podía molestar, ya que casi nadie pasaba por aquí, justo lo que necesitaba ahora, sin ningún Uchiha arrogante y engreído, ni ningún profesor que me castigue y ningún...

– Señorita Hyuga, la he estado buscando por todas partes – dijo una mujer un poco agitada y de cabello y ojos negros interrumpiendo mis pensamientos

– Shizune-san ¿Para qué me buscaba? – pregunte con un poco de nerviosismo, ya que Shizune es como la ayudante de la directora, ¿me abre metido en problemas? Eso sería lo último que me faltaba

– La directora me ha mandado a informarle…– Oh no estoy en graves problemas!

–… que usted será la guía de el joven Sasuke Uchiha

– QUE! – no! no y simplemente no! prefiero mil veces estar en problemas a eso, ¿que no es suficiente tortura que se siente junto a mi? – bueno usted tendrá que enseñarle toda la institución, además de ponerlo al tanto de todas las materias, y no podrá separarse de usted al menos que sea muy necesario.

– ¿pero por qué precisamente yo? – ¿es que el mundo se ha puesto de acuerdo para hacerme la vida imposible? – Porque tú eres la mejor de tu clase, si un mal alumno fuera el guía del joven Uchiha probablemente no estaría al tanto de todas la materias y sacaría malas notas

– Pero hay otros buenos estudiantes! – tenía que haber una forma de librarme de todo esto.

– Lo siento, pero Tsunade-sama ya tomo su decisión y yo no puedo cambiarla, ademas si no lo hace se le bajaran puntos en conducta – genial! encima me amenazan, bueno tendré que aceptar

– Entonces a partir de mañana tu serás la guía del joven Uchiha

– Entiendo – ya no podía hacer nada, solo resignarme y acatar las órdenes encomendadas

Termino la hora del almuerzo y otra vez al salón o mejor dicho tortura, la clase pasa con un montan de hmp y miradas arrogantes de parte de Sasuke, ataques a su orgullo y miradas asesinas de parte mía y varios insultos entre los dos (si, yo Hinata Hyuga tambien podía estallar de ira con una persona)

La campana sonó indicando que ya pueden irse y todos corren hacia la salida como si de una carrera se tratase (valla, si que les gusta el estudio) yo salgo al final, lentamente camino hacia mi casa, ahora solo quiero descansar.

Hoy ha sido un largo dia, un largo y horrible dia, esperen un momento, ese de ahí no era Sasuke entrando a la casa junto a la mía? – sacudo mi cabeza – tanto tiempo pasando con ese Uchiha me está haciendo ver cosas, ahí vive la familia Takanashi, pero ahora que lo recuerdo, ellos se mudaron hace poco y ayer llegaron los nuevos vecinos que aun no conozco, mmm... después les daría la bienvenida, ahora solo queria descansar, ya que definitivamente hoy ha sido un día horroroso.

* * *

><p>Hola otra vez! ,bueno este capítulo ha sido más de Hinata que de Sasuke, pero tal vez el próximo capitulo sea de Sasuke, aun no estoy muy segura en realidad de que se tratara el próximo, pero si quieres averiguarlo tendrás que leer el próximo capitulo. Si te ha gustado te agradecería mucho si me dejas un comentario, pero si no lo haces igual gracias por leer! pero si no te gusto y sientes que solo perdiste tu tiempo mil perdones y gracias también por leerlo.<p>

¿Qué les pareció?

Horrible, feo, malo, regular o tal vez, tan solo tal vez un estuvo bien?... tal ves si… o tal vez no (mejor me animo en vez de desanimarme, creo que me estoy volviendo pesimista T.T, así que mejor estar alegre)

Gracias otra vez por haberte tomado la molestia de haber leído esto.


	2. ¡¿Vecinos!

Hola! Desde aqui advierto que soy nueva escribiendo asi que no soy muy buena aun, pero si tienes curiosidad por saber de que trata la historia, te invito a leer mi historia de abajo, creada, dirigida y producida por mi!

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, su creador es Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p><strong>¿Por qué a mí?<strong>

**_¡¿Vecinos?_  
><strong>

Luego de un agotador día en la escuela subo directamente a mi habitación, apenas llego me cambio y me acuesto sobre mi cama, hoy solo tengo ganas de descansar, sin embargo mi mala suerte continua ya que apenas me echo en mi cama oigo que alguien toca la puerta, al abrirla me encuetro con mi mamá con dos cajas en las manos

- ¿Qué pasa mamá? ¿que es eso?

- Es tu vestido y tus zapatos, pontelos porque vamos a ir a cenar con los nuevos vecinos - hago una mueca de disgusto, no estaba de humor para ir a una cena

- ¿No podemos simplemente saludarlos? - digo con cara de suplica

- No Hinata, por que los nuevos vecinos son también importantes socios de la empresa de tu padre y viejos amigos también, ademas planeamos esta cena para presentar a nuestros hijos

- Bueno, esta bien - respondo con resignación a lo que ella me entrega la caja, no quería discutir por una causa perdida, si se trataba de los negocios de mi padre hacer algo era casi imposible y hacer algo seria como entrar en la cueva del lobo, ademas ¿que tan malo puede ser?

Me baño y me cambio lo mas rapido que pude, el vestido era hermoso, era un poco mas arriba de las rodillas y de color morado oscuro haciendo resaltar mi piel, en cuanto a mi cabello solo le hice unas ondas y lo deje suelto, me pongo los zapatos de tacon, unos accesorios y listo.

Bajo por las escaleras, mis padres y mi hermana ya están listos y solo faltaba yo.

- Oh Hinata, que bonita estas, bueno si ya estamos todos listos ¿nos vamos? - dice mi mama, a lo que mi padre asiente y sale para dirigirse a su auto

- ¿Vamos a ir en auto? pero si viven al lado - digo un poco extrañada

- No, ellos nos estan esperando en el restaurante - dice mi padre a lo que nos abre la puerta

- Oh, bueno - respondo.

Una vez en el auto, este avanza rápido, parece que no hay trafico, nos detenemos en un restaurante muy elegante y sobretodo costoso, es decir no es que nunca halla estado ahí, es solo que para que mi padre los haya invitado a este lugar, ellos deben ser muy importantes.

Veo disimuladamente a las mesas, buscando quienes pueden ser, sin darme cuenta nos detenemos en una mesa apartada de las demás por no decir completamente reservada, pero cuando volteo mi rostro para saludarlos me encuentro con la ultima persona que quiero ver.

- Uchiha...

- Hyuga...

- Oh ¿ya se conocen? - dice una señora de pelo y ojos negros con una sonrisa ingenua, a lo que yo hago una sonrisa forzada, si mi padre se entera que insulte al hijo de unos de sus mejores socios seguro me deshereda y me castiga de por vida!

- Pero claaaro, si somos compañeros de clase ¿verdad? - digo entre dientes y le mando una mirada al Uchiha como diciéndole "si me hundo yo te vas conmigo".

- emm... si lo que ella dijo - dice siguiendome el juego, supongo que el tampoco esta en la mejor posición en esta situacion

- oh! que bueno! - dice mi madre esta vez

- bueno ya que ustedes ya se conocen no hace falta presentarlos, pero todavía falta no conoces al resto de la familia, yo soy Mikoto Uchiha - dijo la mujer de cabello negro, parecía ser muy amable

- el es Itachi Uchiha, hermano de Sasuke - dijo presentando a un joven muy apuesto, de cabello y ojos negros, el cabello amarrado en una cola baja y con unas marcadas ojeras

- y el es mi esposo Fugaku Uchiha - concluyo Mikoto-san

Seguido de esto mi mama se presento y también a mi papa, Hanabi y yo, luego de eso la cena transcurrió normal, nuestros padres conversaban sobre los viejos tiempos, y bueno el Uchiha me molestaba de rato en rato sin que "ellos" se dieran cuenta, claro que yo no me quedaba atrás, aunque creo que Itachi-san se dio cuenta por que se reia "disimuladamente". Finalmente la tortur... cof cof, digo cena acabo y como eramos vecinos nos ibamos por el mismo camino, sin embargo no podíamos ir todos en el mismo auto, me alegre por eso hasta que mi mama propuso

- Ya se, ya que vamos en la misma dirección ¿porque no van Itachi, Hinata y Sasuke en un auto para que se conozcan mejor? - dijo mi mama entusiasmada

- Claro, y nosotros vamos en el otro auto con Hanabi - dijo Mikoto-san

- ¿Y por que yo no puedo ir con Hinata-oneechan? - pregunto Hanabi haciendo un puchero

- Porque el punto de que vallan en un auto aparte es para que hablen sin sentirse incómodos con adultos o NIÑOS cerca - dijo mi mama cortando la discusión

Luego de eso nos subimos cada quien a su respectivo auto como fue dicho, por suerte el camino de regreso no era largo. Itachi era quien conducia, Sasuke estaba sentado a su lado y en la parte de atras estaba yo, un incomodo silencio invadió la atmósfera hasta que Itachi decidió romper el silencio

- Entonces... te llamas Hinata no?

- etto... si - respondo

Y vuelve el incomodo silencio, pero no duro mucho ya que nuevamente Itachi rompio este

- entonces Hinata, al parecer no te llevas bien con Sasuke - entonces si se dio cuenta!

-emmm... no es que nos llevemos mal, es solo que... emmm

- esta bien, yo tampoco lo soporto - dijo el cortando mi oracion al instante y riendo un poco

- ¿enserio? que bueno! - dije soltando un supiro de alivio

- aunque me sorprende, es la primera vez que una chica dice que lo odia - dijo un poco pensativo

- ¿enserio? mmm... Sasuke Uchiha... - digo con tono pensativo y examinandolo con la mirada, como queriendo encontrarle algo que valga la pena en el, y sin tener exito digo

- ¡¿pero que diablos es lo que esas chicas ven en ti?, ...¿serán ciegas? - digo volviendo a mi tono pensativo

- ¡oye, por lo menos yo si atraigo a las chicas!, apuesto que a tu ni siquiera has besado a alguien ¿o me equivoco? - dice él mirándome con arrogancia

- oye eso no es... es decir...lo que pasa...bueno si pero...!a-ademas eso no te importa! - digo roja por la ira y la vergüenza mientras me volteo hacia la ventana

El resto del camino luego de un largo silencio, converse con Itachi enterándome que este era 2 años mayor que Sasuke y yo, tenia 18 años y que estudiaba administración en la universidad de Tokio.

Finalmente cuando llegamos nos despedimos y cada uno se fue a su casa, luego de esto fui directo a mi cuarto, me prepare para dormir y me tire en la amplia cama susurrando "hoy definitivamente fue el peor día de mi vida" luego de eso caí profundamente dormida

* * *

><p>Hola otra vez, primero que nada quiero agradecer a todos los que me dejaron reviews, realmente me motivaron a continuar!, bueno seguro me querrán preguntar !¿que diablos has estado haciendo todo este tiempo dejando tu historia a medio camino?,bueno tuve mis propias razone ya que tuve un problema con mis padres por mis notas de la escuela, me dijeron que me distraía demasiado, no los culpo porque mis notas realmente habían bajado, es decir no había desaprobado ningún curso (si lo hubiera hecho me hubieran castigado de por vida) pero si tenia malas notas, siempre tuve notas altas así que se sorprendieron bastante, yo me decepcione también, asi que le di todo a los estudios y deje esto de lado, incluso me quitaron al sagrado y precioso televisor!, mis notas subieron otra vez, pero recién a inicios de diciembre me volví a acordar de todo esto así que leía cada vez que tenia un poco de tiempo ya que por ser el ultimo mes nos dejaban exposiciones, exámenes, practicas o trabajos que presentar todos los dias, y bueno, pensé que después de salir de vacaciones (el 20 de diciembre) tendría tiempo pero por navidad tuve que comprar todos los regalos para mi familia, decorar la casa, el arbol, y bueno, todo me llevo aqui excusando mi demora. Real real real real reaaalmente lo siento mucho, espero que me perdonen y que les haya gustado el capitulo (aunque me quedo corto)<p>

ah y una cosa mas y MUY IMPORTANTE, ¿con quien (aparte de Sasuke) emparejarian a Hinata? para un triangulo amoroso! realmente quiero hacer uno (obiamente ganaria Sasuke) diganme sus opiniones!

ahh y tambien !FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! les deseo lo mejor a todo el mundo para el 2012 (menos a mi vecino que me tortura cantando tooodo el dia, naaa mentira para el tambien)


End file.
